


Playing to Win (Dodgeball AU)

by Cupcakeylarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakeylarry/pseuds/Cupcakeylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You would have a pretentious last name like Styles to match that pretty boy demeanor, so typical." He exclaims with a scoff.</p><p>"You think I'm pretty?" Harry questions his eyes twinkling, and it's like suddenly the other boy is very aware of how little space there is in between them, and starts getting flustered.</p><p>"That's not- I meant- you know- I'm leaving!" He says with a huff, pushing past Harry to exit the closet.</p><p>or the one where Harry and Louis are on rival dodgeball teams, and Louis always plays to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing to Win (Dodgeball AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Dodgeball skit on The Late Late Show. Enjoy xx

Wednesday  
It started out as a joke really, Niall insisted on dragging Harry to try outs because he was convinced he'd meet a cute girl there and needed a wing man, not that Harry would be much help in that department, he could barely get a date himself, he was starting to believe he was in fact the only gay male at his uni.  He didn't expect he'd actually have fun and make the team...a dodge ball team. But here he is two years later, gearing the team up for their first game of the season. He's captain now that Nick graduated and wants more than anything to start off the season with a win. There scheduled to play The Rogue, whose new captain is itching to prove himself and can be a tad arrogant, or so Harry has heard he has yet to be graced with the boy's presence.

 "Wonderful practice everyone!"  Harry beams after he blows his whistle signaling the end of practice, "Everyone is going to do awesome in our game Sunday! Be sure to be here at 6 so we can warm up a bit, yeah? Wombats on 3, 1-2-3.."

"WOMBATS" The team cheers before dispersing from the gym, and Harry stays behind as per usual, to clean up the balls, he doesn't mind he likes when the gym is empty like this, it helps him clear his mind. When he goes to put everything away he notices the door for the supply closet in the back of the gym is already opened, which is strange because he hadn't seen anyone go back there. He pushes the door open, only for it to stop abruptly on something hard. He squeezes himself pass the jammed door into the small storage space to investigate, he nearly has a heart attack when he shuts the door behind him and spots the sheepish man standing awkwardly behind the door.

"What the hell?!" Harry questions in a panic, probably a bit too loudly considering the mystery boy is only a feet in front of him.  He's too close if anything Harry wishes this closet was bigger, much much bigger.

"Look I can explain..." The stranger with feathery brown hair swept across his forehead and beautiful blue eyes (not that Harry notices) begins, Harry just raises his eyebrows at him, prompting him to continue to explain how hiding out in a gym closet is in anyway normal. But then as Harry's eyes roam over the boy’s tanned toned body, he notices his tank top has a skull and the words "The Rogue" printed across it and then it clicks.

"You were spying on us!" Harry says, smiling slightly as he looks down onto the intruder, pleased with himself for connecting the dots. The boys cheeks flush red and he looks extremely vulnerable but it's gone in a second and replaced with a venomous glare.

"Yes I was. And there is an hour of my life I'm never going to get back, your team is a joke! The thought of us being competitors is laughable!" And okay Harry almost chuckles at that statement because who is this guy?

"Don't you think this spy mission is a tad much? I mean it's just dodgeball mate." The man takes this question as if it was a slap to the face, his eyebrows pinch together and his expression looks menacing.  He takes a few steps forward so that his face is barely an inch away from Harry's (who tries very hard not to stare at his full pink lips thank you) and hisses "I always play to win. "

"Hmm sick need to prove yourself, and stalking my team? I take it you're The Rogue's new captain? " Harry asks quizzically, smirking down at the shorter boy, who is now fuming at his accusations.

"Wanting to be the best does not translate as a sick need to prove myself you curly haired giant" he spits, rolling his eyes.

"My names actually Harry Styles but curly haired giant works too, shorty." Harry puts extra emphasis on the word shorty because he has a feeling this guy definitely has a case of little man syndrome.

"You would have a pretentious last name like Styles to match that pretty boy demeanor, so typical." He exclaims with a scoff.

"You think I'm pretty?" Harry questions his eyes twinkling, and it's like suddenly the other boy is very aware of how little space there is in between them, and starts getting flustered.

"That's not- I meant- you know- I'm leaving!" He says with a huff, pushing past Harry to exit the closet.

"I didn't catch your name there sunshine!" Harry calls out to the back of him, he turns around and glares at him. "Why would I tell you?" The boy retorts.

"Because I could have called campus security, you know since you were trespassing and what not but I didn't"

"It's Louis." He answers curtly, Harry smiles "It's been a pleasure."

 

Friday  
Harry finds himself at yet another frat party with Niall, who seems to be majoring in drinking, considering it's how he spends a majority of his free time. Currently he is involved in a riveting game of beer pong with one of the other members of the team, Ed. Harry just observes, occasionally sipping on his beer in the mist of the chaos. He notices the living room has turned into a dance floor, sweating bodies grinding against each other. He remembers how long it's been since he's kissed someone and he takes another sip of beer to wash the thought away. The longer stares at the couples dancing the more he seems to drink, and suddenly he's finished all the beers in his vicinity, so he ventures into the kitchen to grab a few more rounds for everyone. He does not expect to bump into Louis of all people, who is quite drunk drinking tequila straight from them bottle, perched on the counter top.

"Jesus mate don't kill yourself" Harry warns his mind buzzing from the drinks, Louis just giggles clearly drunk off his ass. "Oh pretty boy how classic thinking you know what's best for me!" But he doesn't sound rude his voice drags together like a song. It's one of Harry's favorite sounds but he tries not to think too much about that. Louis pats the empty space next to him on the counter, and Harry sits down next to him, despite the voice in his head telling him it's probably not a good idea.  
"So where's your girlfriend pretty boy?" Louis slurs, Harry looks him dead in the eyes, arching one eyebrow at him, "Where is yours?" Louis is in a laughing fit at this question, Harry waits patiently for him to calm down and explain but instead Louis asks him yet another question,

"Do you know why I play dodgeball?" He asks softly leaning in closer to Harry who just shakes his head no. "I like balls." He whispers, his breath hot against Harry's ear. It should have made him laugh but the atmosphere seemed to have changed and both boys knew it. Harry turns his head toward Louis, so their faces are just inches apart, he can smell the alcohol on Louis's breath, "Me too" he confesses. Louis smiles slightly as he nods, understanding. The shorter boy runs his tongue over his bottom lip and he looks at Harry with such lust in his eye, Harry can feel himself getting hard. He wishes more than anything that Louis would just lean over and kiss him already because he's too scared to try. But they both sit there suspended in time longing for the other until unexpectedly Louis hops down from the counter, Harry looks at him confused, as he rummages around the kitchen. It's really unfair how good his ass looks in his tight black jeans and how his loose white t shirt sinks down low enough to reveal his chest tattoo, Harry wonders if it's even legal for someone to look this good.

Louis returns with a salt shaker and a few limes, "Lay down" he instructs and Harry obliges, he would  jump off a cliff if Louis asked him to, his feet hang off the end of the counter because while this is probably the biggest kitchen he's ever been in, it's still not big enough for his gigantic body. Louis walks over and pulls up the taller boy's shirt, and his body feels laced with electricity where Louis's finger tips grazed his skin. Louis starts placing a trail of salt from the waist of Harry's pants ending at his belly button, his heart fluttering in anticipation, Louis looks like sex on legs. He puts the lime in Harry's mouth, then climbs onto the counter and puts one leg on each side of Harry so he is straddling him. Harry instinctively bucks his hips up, desperate for friction, and Louis presses down into him, moving his hips in small circles. The only sounds in the room is the rave music blaring in the background and the sympathy of their moans. Louis stops them, before he comes in his pants, holding his hands onto Harry hips steadying him. He pours the liquor over the salt, quickly pressing his mouth to the boys  skin, Harry hisses at the contact. Sucking and nipping at Harry's skins in an alcohol induced frenzy, Harry chokes back a moan at the feeling of Louis's tongue gliding along his stomach. Louis moves up his body, until he is sucking the lime straight from the tall boy's mouth, careful - much to Harry's annoyance - to not let their lips touch. And it's like Louis sole mission in life is to learn every inch of Harry's skin by sweeping his tongue along his body chasing the tequila. Harry is already painfully hard and straining against his jeans when Louis decides to do a shot off the side of his neck, he smells like heaven, a mix of alcohol and peppermint, it's too much for Harry to handle so he does something he's been wanting to do all night, he leans his face into Louis, closing the distance between them. Only his lips never find Louis's, instead Louis lurches backward, and quickly hops off the counter, Harry feels naked and exposed without his body on top of his.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, sitting up to look him in the eyes, he feels so rejected but he attempts to keep a placid expression. Louis avoids his gaze while quietly answering, "Look this was fun but it didn't mean anything okay? You were just available."  Harry fights the urge to burst into tears, he feels so stupid, so used. Louis just stares at him, he looks like he might say something but he doesn't, his eyes look clouded with guilt. Harry wants to say something, wants to scream how he's not some napkin he can just use then toss aside, but instead he just nods and starts to walk out of the kitchen, he pauses in the doorway before whispering, "You're going down Sunday."

Saturday  
Harry wakes up with the worst hangover, he mentally scolds himself for agreeing to meet Nick for breakfast at such an ungodly hour, instead of being curled up in bed feeling sorry for himself, he's in a booth at Emily's diner.

"Morning mate!" Nick greets sliding into the seat across from him, Harry is slightly jealous at his ability to walk without wanting to puke everywhere but remembers it's his fault for taking shots like they were oxygen last night. While they wait for their food they catch up, Nick discusses his new job at an up and coming radio station and how he wants to flick every one off who said a degree in communications was a waste of time. And Harry mentions how orange juice maybe just be the perfect drink, before Nick asks the question Harry's been dreading.

"Think the mighty wombats will beat the rogue tomorrow, or have you let my team turn to shit?" And Harry sighs, at this point he wants more than anything to beat them.

"God I hope so." He mumbles irritatedly, and Nick gets a quizzical expression at Harry's hostility,  so he decides to explain, "so there is this guy.." He begins but Nick's laughter cuts him off, "there is always a guy young Harold:" Suddenly Harry is laughing too and despite his killer headache, he feels really happy.

To say he has missed Nick is an understatement, when he finishes filling his friend in on the Louis situation he feels extremely relieved and together they've come up with a killer plan to destroy him in dodgeball. To quote Nick the wombats are "going to make him regret ever liking balls" Harry would be lying if had said the thought of that notion didn't please him.

 Sunday  
It’s game day and Harry’s ready, or at least that’s what he’s been telling himself while his team does some quick warm up drills before the game. A lot of things are weighing his mind down, what if they don’t win? How can he face Louis after what happened? and most of all the unshakable feeling of the boy’s lips on his skin. He attempts to put all of his energy into his warm up to distract himself, he catches the balls Ed throws at him from across the court, and fires back at his team mates to fine tune their dodging skills. When the rogue enters the gym Harry’s chest tightens, Louis is leading them and fuck he looks good, but Harry will not let himself think about that. He gathers his team up in a huddle, ‘‘Doors open to the public in ten minutes, just remember the strategies we’ve been doing in practice and have fun! Wombats on 3, 1-2-3...’’

‘‘WOMBATS’’ they scream like a battle cry, Harry looks over to see Louis rolling his eyes at their display of team spirit, dick. 

When it’s time for the game to start the bleachers are filled with people, more rogue fans than Harry would care to see but copious people dawning the signature wombat red. As lame as dodgeball sounds to most people, the wombats are a pretty big deal at his university, who would have thought? They take their position on the court, he is facing Louis, who is smirking at him, and all Harry can think about is how good his lips look and how he should hate him but he really, really doesn’t. The ref blows his whistle to begin the match, and Harry sprints to the center line, grabbing the dodgeball as fast as he can, then retreating backward to avoid the line of fire. He looks for Louis, he is one of the rogue’s best players and if he can eliminate him from the game, victory will be immensely easier. He spots him trying to hit Olly, who successfully misses the hit. He throws his ball at Louis, but he is too quick and dodges it at the last second then shrugs his shoulders, ‘’Is that the best you got pretty boy?’’ he taunts and oh it is SO on. 

It’s the third and final round of the game, the teams are tied 1 and 1, and it all comes down to this match to determine the winner. The odds are in favor of the rogue who have three players left, verses the wombats who are struggling with only two. But Harry remains optimistic, he knows they can beat Louis’s team if they try hard enough.

Niall catches a ball thrown by a rogue player, who he believes is named Liam, evening the playing field to two against two. Harry signals to Niall to do the classic sneak attack, Niall lobs the ball up in the air and Louis’s team mate runs forward to catch the fly ball, while he is looking up in the air for the ball, Harry throws another right at his stomach. Niall runs over to high five Harry for the successful play, while the crowd cheers them on. Louis is now visibly frazzled being the only player left, he launches a ball at Harry who drops into a pushup position to evade the hit. He picks up the ball and fakes a throw at Louis’s feet causing the boy to jump into the air, which is just what he wants, he fires the ball at Louis who is unsuspecting in mid-air, nailing him, the crowd goes wild, it’s over, the wombats have won. Louis falls to his knees and clutches his head into hands in a completely melodramatic way, letting the loss sink in. 

Harry cleans up the gym after the game, enjoying the alone time, once he finishes he makes his way to the locker room to shower. He expects it to be empty, for all the players to have cleared out by now, but one remains, Louis. He’s standing there, freshly showered hair dripping wet in only a pair of athletic shorts, he doesn’t notice Harry until he speaks. 

‘’So do you really think I’m pretty?’’ he asks timidly, wanting to know if their was any real feeling behind his nickname of ‘pretty boy’. Louis’s head snaps up from his stuff and he just looks at Harry for a moment before answering, ‘‘You’re the most gorgeous boy I’ve ever seen.’’ and wow okay Harry is blushing profusely at the compliment, but quickly remembers the rejection at the frat party.

‘‘Then why wouldn’t you kiss me?’’ He questions so softly, Louis almost misses it, he walks over toward Harry, feeling so guilty but not knowing how to explain his actions.  
‘‘Because then I’d have to admit to myself I like you, kissing makes it real.’’ Harry takes a step closer to Louis, heart fluttering because Louis likes him. Louis LIKES him, LOUIS LIKES HIM. 

‘‘And why is that a problem?’’ Harry probes, their faces just inches apart, and Harry thinks this might be his favorite place to be, up close to the work of art that is Louis Tomlinson. ‘‘You’re a wombat, our teams are sworn rivals, I can’t date the enemy.’’ he explains, like this is a logical answer, like other people refuse to kiss people they like because of DODGEBALL. Harry doesn’t know whether to laugh in his face or punch him because seriously? 

‘‘It’s just dodgeball Louis.’’ and Louis scoffs at that statement ‘‘But I always play to win.’’ He reminds him, and Harry steps even closer to him and whispers ‘‘Maybe you should reevaluate the prize.’’ and before Louis can even respond Harry is kissing him. It’s everything Harry imagined and more. Their lips move against each other in a frenzy, it’s hot and messy, and they are both so fucking desperate for each other. Harry reaches down between them and starts palming Louis through his gym shorts, and he moans into the taller boys mouth appreciatively. 

‘‘Want to suck you off so badly’’ Harry pleads in between kisses, and Louis just nods eagerly, Harry pulls down the boy’s gym shorts and underwear then drops to his knees. He teasingly licks the head of Louis’s cock, who reaches down and grips Harry’s curls into his hands, pushing him down farther onto his dick. Harry hums as he bobs his head, moving his hand along the top of the shaft he can’t fit into his mouth. Louis moans at the way his dick feels in Harry’s mouth, almost coming on the spot when he feels Harry’s tongue run along the underside of his shaft. He ruts his hips up slightly, but Harry keeps taking him in his mouth unfazed. 

‘‘Shit Harry going to come..” Louis warns in a huff, feeling his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach but Harry does not pull off, if anything he is sucking harder desperate to bring Louis to his climax. And he does, Louis comes down the boy’s throat in what feels like a sex induced high, he’s seeing stars. Harry swallows his load, and Louis pulls him up from the floor and kisses him hard, slipping his hands into Harry’s pants to finish him off, it only takes a few tugs, until the shorter boy’s hand is covered in cum. 

‘‘Fuck dodgeball.’’ Louis declares before pulling Harry back into a kiss.


End file.
